


My Spot

by bedeisbebe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede is so so terrible here, But he still deserves good kind adults in his life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Light-Hearted, The & means friends right?? Oh god please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedeisbebe/pseuds/bedeisbebe
Summary: Leon tries to cope as his office is invaded by an angry child.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Dande | Leon, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Leon gets bullied by a child

**Author's Note:**

> Leon took over as the chairman of the league here. Bede isn't loving it.

A strange blonde child was inside Leon's office. Leon had no clue why he had taken up residence on his nice couch and had begun to loudly snack on a packet of biscuits (an _entire_ packet of biscuits, in one sitting. With a chocolate bar for dessert. Oh to be twelve again.)

Leon knew this kid from somewhere. When his little brother had run away from him after shouting an apology, Gloria showed him his league card and implied that the kid, Bede, had something to do with it. He pressed Hop on the subject and found out that Bede had defeated him, and then said something that hurt his feelings. Something that had to do with Leon. Leon resolved to ignore Bede until he was sure he could ask him about this without losing his temper.

The child, Bede, put his pink shoe clad feet on the armrest of Leon’s (white leather!) couch, and stared at Leon, his mouth splitting into a smirk. Leon gave no reaction to this. Whenever Leon would go to sort through his paperwork or write an email, Bede would drum his feet against the armrest. Leon tried to give no reaction to this. When Bede began to whistle, a very basic cover of Ring O’ Roses that dissolved into one long, high pitched note, Leon could no longer give no reaction.

“Hey, you’re the new fairy type gym leader, right? Mind taking your shoes off my couch?” He said, brandishing his Champion Smile™ and a good-humoured tone.

“Hey, you’re the ex-champion, right? Mind staying out of my business?” Bede shot back. The Champion Smile™ wavered but stayed put.

“Haha! I can’t say I dislike the grit, but can I ask how my couch is your business?” 

“Nope.” 

“Alright, I won't. I’m just going to tell you to take your feet off it.” Leon retorted. His years of Big Brother training had clearly paid off, as Bede actually obeyed him, with only a brief roll of his eyes.

“Your name is Bede, right?” Leon began to enquire.

“Yeah.”

“I remember you from the semifinals." Leon continued. "You and your pokemon broke into the arena to fight after being disqualified?”

“Yup. And you let it happen.”

“Yeah. That took guts! And now you get to be the fairy type gym leader! I’m glad things worked out for you in the end.” Leon boomed, turning up the charm.

“Yeah, sure. Things are great.” Bede murmured, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You don’t think so? Hop said you seemed-” 

“Hop? Your little brother? The weakest person to ever ‘earn’ an endorsement? What does he know, outside of bragging about being related to someone who's actually strong?” Bede snapped. Leon inhaled sharply. _Jackpot._

“Well, he sure made it further in the challenge than most trainers ever do. Hell, he made it further than you, and he never destroyed a historic artifact. I’d hardly call that weak.” Leon simmered. His Champion Smile™ warped under the strain.

“You don’t get it. Everyone can tell he only got into the challenge because of his big brother.” Bede sneered.

“You don’t get it. Hop is strong, he’ll be stronger than me one day." Leon said. "You can’t just insult people’s families, Bede.” 

“You don't get it because your family- you think your family is perfect. You can’t understand that your brother is just a-” Bede began, and was quickly interrupted. Any trace of the Champion Smile™ had evaporated.

“Oh I think I get it well enough, thank you very much. But I don't think that you get that this is my office. I don’t have to take this from you. Just leave.” 

“This was MY spot when chairman Rose worked here. This was his office, and he used to let me sit here. And I am NOT moving just because you seem to have a problem with every fucking thing I do” Bede snarled. 

“ _I_ have a problem with everything you do!? You’re clearly antagonising me, how could I not have a problem with- oh, my god.” Leon caught himself raising his voice, and sighed deeply to calm himself. The chairman of the league could not yell at strange kids, even if they made his nice couch dirty and insulted his brother.

“You have to leave my office. Do you have a parent’s phone number?”

“I don’t have parents anymore. That old hag is adopting me, but until then I’m staying in a group home. They don’t care what I’m doing as long as I get back by eight.” Bede retorted, smirking wider as Leon fidgeted. Leon briefly wondered if Bede often used the fact he was an orphan to win arguments and then mentally kicked himself. 

He decided to give up for today, and tolerate the irrational, loud, never-learned-to-chew-with-his-mouth-closed mountain of biscuit crumbs known as Bede until he could go home and vent to Raihan.


	2. Bede's Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon exhibits saint-like patience. Friday looms.

**Monday**

Bede was flipping through the papers on Leon’s desk.

"You should clean up in here." 

"Bede. I see you've decided to visit me again." Leon groaned. "I don't plan to kick you out, but I'm going to set some ground rules. First, do not insult my brother-"

"Who, the short weak one with the ridiculous name?" 

Leon watched from his window as Bede was dragged out of the building by Macro Cosmos security. 

**Tuesday**

Bede was sitting on the armrest of Leons couch, his gangly legs tapping against the floor.

"Second, if you're going to eat, do it over the table."

"..."

"My couch isn't easy to clean." Leon had moved his chair around to the other side of the desk and was leaning forwards in what Bede considered a nauseating attempt to build rapport. 

"It's not your couch." Bede mumbled. 

"It's a couch in my office. So, it's my couch." Leon asserted.

"Doesn't make it your couch." Bede growled. Leon decided to move along. 

"Third, please try to keep the noise to a minimum while I'm working."

"You're noisier than me!" Bede protested. 

"I'm allowed to be noisy. I'm trying to do my job." 

"You've always been too noisy." Bede snickered. "Remember how you kept yelling 'CHAMPION TI-"

"Being noisy was part of my job." Leon interrupted. "But when you visit me, could you try to keep it down?"

"Who says I'm visiting you?" Bede asked. 

"Why else would you come here?" 

"Does that seem like any of your business!?" Bede snapped. 

"... Yes!? It does!?"

**Wednesday**

"He's really visited you four days in a row?" Raihan asked, playing with Leon's hair. 

"He took the weekend off, but pretty much. He's stopped being quite so confrontational, but he-" Leon sighed. "Raihan, would you stop laughing?"

"You're an adult, and he's a kid! Why are you letting him take over your office!?" Raihan giggled. "He put his shoes up on your couch and sneered at you!?" 

"Some help you are." Leon sulked and shuffled away from Raihan, wrinkling the duvet cover. 

"Sorry, sorry." Raihan took a deep breath and tried to reason with Leon. " _Why_ would you not just kick him out and tell him not to come back? You're giving him, a twelve-year-old, all the authority in this situation, in your own damn office-" Raihan started to laugh again, covering his face with his large hand. 

"I can't just kick him out, Raihan... " Leon rolled over to stare at Raihan's ceiling. "It seems like he needs someone to talk to."

"If he wanted a chat, don't you think he'd be nicer?" Raihan asked, "I think he's just messing with you." 

"I don't know Raihan." Leon started. "He doesn't really seem like he…"

"He what?"

"Has the… Ability to be nice…?" Leon attempted. 

"Jesus. If you'd said that to his face I'd understand why he'd wanna kick your couch." 

**Thursday**

Leon and Bede had mostly settled into their strange new routine. Bede would sit or lie on the couch, reading a book from his backpack (new and bright pink, presumably a gift from his soon to be grandma) and occasionally insult Leon. Leon would ignore the insults, and sometimes even made him a cup of tea. It was almost peaceful. Almost.


End file.
